immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
House Query
'Background' The Query are one of the remaining houses from the original 10 families. The Query tend to be traditionalists yet are more willing than most to let other families join them. This has allowed them to grow into a large house with connections at every level of society. It has also earned the suspicion of the Church. For a long time ruled by the Council (no one is ever sure who is a member) and theoretically the head of The Query has been the head of the Quer Clan. Though in recent years it has been rumored there is no more Quer Clan. Also unlike many of the other houses The Query do not trace their roots to a nation or people of the old times, they are a product of the slow fall of the Republic. 'ACCs' Lady Alex of the Black Clan: She is the head of the Black Clan and lives primarily on Clarke. She is highly adaptable and experienced in many different areas. Tends to be the peacemaker inside The Query though is more than willing to rule with an iron fist when needed. Is the foster caretaker of Carma Klorin-Naprous. She is known to be a devout follower of Saint Hess the Guardian. Lord Gustavus 'Guy' of the Fye Clan: He is the youngest of the Sceptre holders of The Query. He leads the Fye Clan and is also a very experienced military leader. He does enjoy his fine liqour and entertanments. Lives primarily on Errovus Secundus. Has recently developed a taste for maggicks. Lord Ichabod of the Sterling Clan: Calm and detached he views people only as tools for his interests. He is a pacifist by nature, I mean why waste valuable resources? Recently has been heading the construction of the Cathedral of Haster on Clarke. has been acting strange as of late. 'Culture' Only a Query can keep straight the very complex and interwoven clans that make up its nobility. At one time The Query had six major clans, but that number has since dwindled to three. All of the minor Query clans owe their fealty to one of the three major Query clans and the major Query clans are run by the Query Council. To an outsider this may make The Query seem fractious, but in reality they are tightly controlled and will always side with a fellow Query against an outsider if the need arises. Even if the two Query members hate one another due to their peculiar system of nobility. This setup allows The Query to be both stable and yet contantly changing at the same time since one loves and yet can hate their family. All nobles in The Query are also trained in the art of swordsmanship. In fact they are so fanatical about it that it has been called the second religion of The Query. 'Clan Information' Fye Clan - Primarily on E2, signifigant holdings on Arrakis, minor holdings on Clarke. Youngest of the major three clans. Major Vassal clans: Tate Clan (E2), Cannon Clan (E2), Castillo Clan (Arrakis), Wright Clan (E2) Leaders: Lord Guy (Fye, 28, sceptre bound at 22, also Primus Legatus), Lady Sarah (Fye, 23) Major Players: Lady Elizabeth (Tate, 25), Lord Altora (Castillo, 54), Lord Edgar (Wright, 32), Lady Isabella (Cannon, 24, identical twin) – Lady Michelle (Cannon, 24, identical twin), Legatus Jin (Himeji Clan, 45) Black Clan - Primarily on Clarke, significant holdings on Arrakis and E2. The Cult of Hess the Guardian prevalent. Largest of the major clans. Major Vassal Clans: Argent Clan (Clarke), Azure Clan (Clarke), Brown Clan (Arrakis), Gridelin Clan (E2) Leader: Lady Alex (Black Clan, ? (appears 30), Sceptre Bound at ?) Major Players: Lord Geoff (Argent Clan, 78), Lady Deana (Azure Clan, 30), Legatus Tristan (Black Clan, 27, eldest son of Lady Alex), Lord Andrew (Brown Clan, 50), Lady Angela (Gridelin Clan, 28), Legatus Felicia (Sable Clan, 28), Lady Celes (Argent Clan, 18, Protégé of Lady Alex) Sterling Clan - Primarily on Arrakis, minor holdings on Clarke and E2. Cult of Saint Haster growing influence. Smallest of the major clans. Major Vassal Clans: Quinteros Clan (Arrakis), Ferrall Clan (Arrakis), Inciso Clan (Arrakis) Leaders: Lord Ichabod (Sterling Clan, 58, bound at 45) Major Players: Lady Delisa (Quinteros Clan, 60), Lord Richard (Quinteros Clan, 29), Lord Bruce (Ferrall Clan, 45), Lady Leanne (Inciso Clan, 38), Legatus David (Inciso Clan, 42), Lord Isaiah (Sterling Clan, 25, son of Lord Sterling) *note that only the larger clans are mentioned here, there are by far more than those listed here, but all the clans fall into the sphere of one of these three. 'Fiefdoms' Errovus Secundus: Serf population of 12,200,000 Arrakis: Serf population of 18,200,000 *Ryavan (pop 920,000) *Vysotsk (pop 720,000) *Rustav (pop 530,000) *Illasky (pop 380,000) *Tyrnyauz (pop 220,000) *Gryazi (pop 120,000) *Rural Population:15,310,000 Clarke: Serf population of 5,300,000 *Remsvi (pop 600,000) *Irva (pop 720,000) *+ Part of former Klorin Fief 'Recent History' The Query (or The Querry depending on dialect) have in recent years been fairly absent in the larger political intrigues of the Imperium. They had contended themselves with building projects, trade deals, and increasing their wealth quietly. This ended when the plague was unleased on Errovus Secundus. The Query had reinforced their fortifications in recent years and this proved to be a wise move as it allowed The Query fiefdom to avoid the ravages of the Demon's Cough that killed so many. Unfortunately the aftermath caused the Authority to fall apart and unleased several warlords upon The Query's borders whom they have been in conflict with for some years now. Thankfully Lord Guy is a very experienced military leader and has thus far averted disaster. On Clarke The Query built up their aquaculture industry and also until recently were fairly quiet until a priest came and approached Lady Alex of the Black Clan telling her of the mission to build a grand cathedral he had received from Saint Haster. At the same time the Klorin fiefdom began its rebellion and in the name of stability and peace on Clarke sent a force responding to the many nobles who wished to switch allegience to The Query and encountered the Tesdeq who had done the same thing. Luckily large conflict has thus far been avoided and it appears the situation is stable. On Arrakis The Query built an acadamy along with House Thana and otherwise seemed content to simply build infrastructure and industry. Eventually the formation of the Northern Arrakis Pact attracted The Query's attention and they were admitted. 'Active Alliances' Defensive pact with House Eekin Member of the Northern Arrakis Pact